spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Da Nerd/Test episode of Guess It!
Note: This was taken directly from chat. *Anyways *Can I simulate both?Need a contestant *I'll do A. and B. *Ready *10:57Da Nerdwait *brb *10:57TopherGopherOkay *10:57Da Nerdokay *Welcome to Guess It! *10:58TopherGopherlet's figure out the intro too *10:58Da NerdThe first and only game show hosted on Wikia! *10:58TopherGopherOh *:P *10:58Da NerdHere are your hosts, Da Nerd and TopherGopher! *10:58TopherGopherUm, hi *10:58Da Nerd(GuessItCamera would say all of this) *10:58TopherGopherOh, ok *10:58Da Nerd *explanation of game, varies every episode* *10:58TopherGopherOr maybe I could make an announcer bot *10:58Da Nerdmeh *Bot? *10:58TopherGopherYeah *10:59Da NerdWhat bot serves only one purpose? *That will only be used once? *10:59TopherGopherIt will be in every episode *10:59Da NerdOnce every episode, I mean. *10:59TopherGopherSo *10:59Da NerdGuessItCamera is used the whole episode, and timer bot is used during every round. *10:59TopherGopherThe announcer could announce every round *10:59Da Nerdmeh *Can't we just do that? *11:00TopherGopherI'm gonna give it a try *11:00Da NerdDo you know how to code a bot? *11:00TopherGopherI'll need some help from you there *11:00Da NerdAt least let me code the bot if you really want an announcer bot. *11:01TopherGopherOkay, but I want to be able to control it *11:01Da Nerdok *For now *let's not have an announcement bot yet *let's move on *11:01TopherGopherOkay *11:01Da NerdGame is explained, now let's meet our contestants! *11:01TopherGopherWhen we get one, we can put that in the announcements *11:01Da Nerdokay *11:01TopherGopherMy part *Now let's meet our contestants! *A and... *(you say) *11:02Da Nerdi explained the whole game, the least you could do is say both of the contestants *11:02TopherGopherOkay *A and B *!!!! * *B! *11:03Da Nerdsince we don't have much time for preparation let's not have an announcer bot for episode 1 okay *11:03TopherGopherOkay *11:03Da NerdROUND 1 *A, say your category. *11:04TopherGopherUm *A. Product *11:04Da NerdAre you guys ready? *11:04TopherGopherBoth. Yeah! *11:04GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:04TopherGopherA. It has um... *11:04GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *11:05TopherGopherPokey things on it *it is purple *11:05GuessItTimerBot30 seconds remaining. *11:05TopherGopherand it came out a while ago *B. Um *a.... *11:05GuessItTimerBot15 seconds remaining. *11:05TopherGopherBouncy ball thing *Um *11:05GuessItTimerBot10 seconds remaining! *11:05TopherGopherstrech ball *11:05GuessItTimerBot5 seconds remaining! *11:05TopherGopherno *11:05GuessItTimerBot4! *3! *11:05TopherGopherUm *11:05GuessItTimerBot2! *1! *11:05TopherGopherpass *11:05GuessItTimerBotTime is up! *11:05TopherGopherA. It was ----- *11:06Da NerdThe score is now 0 - 1! *B, tell your category. *11:06TopherGopherMovie. *11:06Da NerdAre you guys ready? *11:06TopherGopherBoth: Yeah *11:06Da NerdHave your info ready, B. *11:06GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:07TopherGopherIt features racers, and they are very fast and angry *11:07GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *11:07TopherGopherA. Fast and the Furious *B. DINGDINGDING *11:07Da NerdA got it right! *The score remains at 0 - 1! *11:07TopherGopherSo, this will just continue on til like 7 rounds *11:07Da Nerdwait shouldn't the person who provided the info get a point if the other guesses it? *so it would be 0 - 2? *11:08TopherGopherOh, yeah *11:08Da NerdThe score is now at 0 - 2! *A, tell your category. *11:08TopherGopherA. Um *Quote from show *11:08Da NerdHave your info ready, because... *11:09GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:09TopherGopherI should have washed my hands... oh well. *What show *A. SpongeBob *11:09GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *11:09TopherGopherB. DINGDINGDING... oh crap *11:09Da Nerdwait what *it should be B. SpongeBob *A. DINGDINGDING *11:09TopherGopherOh *Oh yeah *11:09Da NerdThe score is now 1 - 2! *B, tell your category. *11:10TopherGopherUm, food *11:10Da NerdAre you ready? *11:10TopherGopherYeah *11:10GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:10TopherGopherMade out of cheese and salt *Goldfish? *Nope *Um *11:11GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *11:11TopherGopherHint *Really? *11:11GuessItTimerBot30 seconds remaining. *15 seconds remaining. *11:11TopherGopherUses odd designs sometimes *11:11GuessItTimerBot10 seconds remaining! *11:11TopherGopherUm *Um *Um *11:11GuessItTimerBot5 seconds remaining! *4! *3! *11:11TopherGopherpass *11:11GuessItTimerBot2! *1! *11:11Da NerdOne hint has been used by A! *The score is at 2 - 2! *11:12TopherGopherIt was Cheez-Its, dude. *11:12Da NerdA, tell your category. *11:12TopherGopherOh.... *A. *TV show *11:12Da NerdAre you ready? *11:12TopherGopherYeah *11:12GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:13TopherGopherHas a guy who dies a lot *Um *SpongeBob? *No *11:13GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *11:13TopherGopherUh *Doctor something *um *um *11:13GuessItTimerBot30 seconds remaining. *11:13TopherGopherBack to the Future... no... *Um *11:13GuessItTimerBot15 seconds remaining. *10 seconds remaining! *11:13TopherGopherDoctor Howl *11:13GuessItTimerBot5 seconds remaining! *4! *11:13TopherGopherNo *11:13GuessItTimerBot3! *2! *1! *11:14TopherGopherDr. Who *11:14GuessItTimerBotTime is up! *11:14TopherGopherHe guessed it *11:14Da NerdThe score is at 2 - 3! We will be taking our first commercial break. *We'll be right back with more Guess It! * *theme plays* *11:14TopherGopherCommercial break? *11:14Da Nerdyes *first commercial break = first person to get to 3 *11:14TopherGopherWhat will be playing in it *11:15Da Nerdidkm * *idk *when i upload it i'm just gonna do it in parts *second commercial break = right before final rounds *11:15TopherGopherWell, it's YouTube, so yeah *11:15Da Nerdright before final rounds to get some suspense going *11:15TopherGopherok *11:15Da Nerdso the whole thing would be 33 minutes (45 minute timeslot if it were to actually be on tv) *11:16TopherGopherok *cool *11:16Da NerdWe are back with Guess It! (the computer with GuessItCamera will have chat hacks on so the chat can be cleared) *The score is at 2 - 3! *11:16TopherGopherok *11:16Da NerdB, tell your category. *11:16TopherGopherWait, does clearing chat do it on all? *11:16Da Nerdno *just that computer *11:17TopherGopherOh ok *B. Movie *11:17Da NerdDo you have your info ready? *And a hint if it should be used? *11:17TopherGopherYeah *11:18Da NerdAs a reminder to those at home, B has used one hint, A none. *actually *whoops *A has used one hint. *B none. *A has one hint remaining, and B two. *11:19GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:19TopherGopherFeatures a gang. *Um *Is it *Hint? *11:19GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *11:19TopherGopherHas a fruit in the name. *Fruit *um *11:19GuessItTimerBot30 seconds remaining. *11:19TopherGopherOrange? *Orange *gang *Uh *11:19GuessItTimerBot15 seconds remaining. *11:19TopherGopherA *11:19GuessItTimerBot10 seconds remaining! *11:19TopherGopherA clock work orange *11:20GuessItTimerBot5 seconds remaining! *4! *3! *2! *1! *11:20TopherGopherDINGDINGDING *11:20GuessItTimerBotTime is up! *11:20Da NerdB, give us some clarification. *Did A get the answer correct? *11:20TopherGopherSorta *11:20Da NerdWhat was the correct answer? *11:20TopherGopherit was "A Clockwork Orange" *11:20Da NerdThe score is 2 - 4! *A has used all of his hints. *B has not used any. *A, tell your category. *11:21TopherGopherA. Um, currency *11:21Da NerdAre you ready? *11:21TopherGopherYeah *11:21GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:21TopherGopherIs used in an island country in Asia *Um *What is it *Uh *Uh *11:21GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *11:21TopherGopherhint *11:22GuessItTimerBot30 seconds remaining. *11:22TopherGopherIt is in Japan *Um *Uh *11:22GuessItTimerBot15 seconds remaining. *11:22TopherGopherye *11:22GuessItTimerBot10 seconds remaining! *11:22TopherGopherys *11:22GuessItTimerBot5 seconds remaining! *11:22TopherGopherY *11:22GuessItTimerBot4! *3! *2! *11:22TopherGopherYen! *11:22GuessItTimerBot1! *Time is up! *11:22TopherGopherDiNGDINGDING *11:22Da NerdA, give us some clarification. *Did B get it correct? *11:22TopherGopherThe answer was "Yen" *so, yes *11:23Da NerdThe score is now at 3 - 4! *Remember, both of you still have one unused second chance. *B, tell your category. *11:23TopherGopherHmm *Car brand *11:23Da NerdAre you ready? *11:23TopherGopherYes *11:24GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:24TopherGopherIs a luxury brand. *Very sporty *Um *is it *uh *11:24GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *11:24TopherGopherA *Ferrari? *Mope * *Nope *Uh *11:24GuessItTimerBot30 seconds remaining. *11:24TopherGopherHint *11:24GuessItTimerBotNOPE *15 seconds remaining. *11:24TopherGopherDo I have any more hints? *11:24GuessItTimerBot10 seconds remaining! *11:24TopherGopherUh *pass *11:25GuessItTimerBot5 seconds remaining! *4! *3! *2! *1! *11:25Da NerdA has passed, and attempted to use a hint when he had none left. *The score is now at 5 - 4! *11:25TopherGopherIt was a Pontiac *SECOND CHANCE! *11:25Da NerdB has already revealed the correct answer. *actually *wait *okay, second chance *A is using his second chance. *B, pick another category. *11:26TopherGopherCategory should be chose at random by hosts, shouldnt it *11:26Da Nerdmeh *wait *so B would choose anything from a host-picked category? *k *11:26TopherGopherYeah *11:26Da NerdThe second chance category today is: Board Games. *B, think of something in the category Board Games. *11:27TopherGopherB. Um... okay, I'm ready *11:27Da NerdAre you ready? *11:27TopherGopherYes *11:27GuessItTimerBotYour second chance will begin in 3... *Your second chance will begin in 2... *Your second chance will begin in 1... *TIMER START *30 seconds remaining. *11:27TopherGopherHas a king that is the goal to protect *Um *uh *11:27GuessItTimerBot15 seconds remaining. *11:27TopherGophercheckers *nope *11:27GuessItTimerBot10 seconds remaining! *11:27TopherGopherCHESS! *11:27GuessItTimerBot5 seconds remaining! *4! *11:28TopherGopherDINGDINGDING *11:28Da NerdThe score is now at 4 - 4! *A has been revoked one point. *11:28TopherGopherWhy *11:28Da Nerdpoints are losses *11:28TopherGopherCuz he got that *11:28Da Nerdyou goofball *11:28TopherGopherOh *11:28Da NerdA was the one guessing *goofball *11:29TopherGopherso cuz he got it right, he lost a point *okay *11:29Da NerdA, now that you're back in the game, tell your category. *11:29TopherGopherUh *Video game controller *11:29Da NerdAre you ready? *11:29TopherGopherYes *11:29GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:30TopherGopherFeatures joysticks *Um *11:30GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *11:30TopherGopherthe Xbox controller? *No *DualShock *DINGDINGDING *11:30Da NerdJudges are saying that info is not acceptable. *"Features joysticks" is not enough info to be accepted. Sorry. *This round will be restarted. *11:31TopherGopherOkay *11:31Da NerdThe score remains at 4 - 4. *A, tell your category. *11:31TopherGopherVideo game *11:31Da NerdAre you ready? *11:31TopherGopherYes *11:31GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:32TopherGopherIs a first person shooter, is on Xbox, and is very popular *Um *Call of Duty *No *Uh *Halo *11:32Da NerdAgain, judges are saying not enough info. *11:32TopherGopherWhat *11:32Da NerdA, get your s''bleep'' together. *11:32TopherGopher:P *HOW IS THAT NOT ENOUGH INFO *Who are the judges *11:33Da NerdThere are many first person shooter games on the XBOX360 (I assume that's what you meant; you didn't even say the correct console name) that are popular. *We are turning the round over to B. *11:33TopherGopherI should have said "exclusive" *11:33Da NerdThe score remains at 4 - 4. *B, tell your category. *11:33TopherGopherTV shows *11:33Da NerdAre you ready? *11:33TopherGopherYes *11:33GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *11:34TopherGopherFeatures a lady and a bunch of nerds. *11:34GuessItTimerBotTIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:34TopherGopherUm *11:34GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *11:34TopherGopherBig Bang *The Big Bang Theory *DINGDINGDING *11:34Da NerdThe score is now at 4 - 5. *A, tell your category. *11:35TopherGopherUh *number *(is that a legal category) *11:37Da NerdSorry for any inconvinience. *A is going to pick another category. *11:37TopherGophersong *11:37Da NerdAre you ready. *11:37TopherGopherYes *11:37GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *11:37TopherGopherIs by Avril Lavigne and is very new *Um *11:37GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *11:37TopherGopherSinging Radiohead *um *boombox *uh *11:38GuessItTimerBot30 seconds remaining. *11:38TopherGopherHere's to Never Growin Up? *11:38GuessItTimerBot15 seconds remaining. *11:38TopherGopherDINGDINGDING *11:38Da NerdThe score is now at 5 - 5! *It's a close game, and we'll be right back after this brief commercial break! *12:08Da NerdWe're back with more Guiess It! *Te score is at 5 - 5! *B, tell your categhoy. *12:09TopherGopherUm, TV show *12:09Da NerdAre you ready? *12:09TopherGopherYeah *12:09GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *12:10TopherGopherFeatures a group of kids that make a web show. It is a comedy *Um *12:10GuessItTimerBot45 seconds remaining. *12:10TopherGopheriCarly *DINGDINGDING *12:10Da NerdThe score is now at 5 - 6! *A, tell your category. *12:11TopherGopherUm, board game *12:11GuessItTimerBotThe round will begin in 3... *The round will begin in 2... *The round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *1 minute remaining. *45 seconds remaining. *12:11TopherGopherYou have to match cards til you reach the end of the pile or you do not have any more matching cards *Um *12:11GuessItTimerBot30 seconds remaining. *12:12TopherGopherBackgammon? *No *Uh *12:12GuessItTimerBot15 seconds remaining. *12:12TopherGopherPass *12:12GuessItTimerBot10 seconds remaining! *12:12Da NerdThe score is now at 5 - 7! *12:12TopherGopherMahjong *12:12Da NerdWe will begin our final rounds right after this brief commercial break! *And we're back! * *both of us explain final rounds* *and finally, no second chances, hints, or passes may be used. *12:13TopherGopherOkay *12:14Da NerdTo see who will guess first, I am thinking of a number between 1 - 200. *The closest will guess first. *12:14TopherGopher126 *93 *(A, B) *12:14Da NerdA will guess first. *The number was 174. *B, tell your category. *12:15TopherGopherApp *12:15Da NerdThe info required will be developer, devices, and recency. *Any other info is optional. *Are you ready? *12:16TopherGopherYeah *12:16GuessItTimerBotThe first final round will begin in 3... *The first final round will begin in 2... *The first final round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *45 seconds remaining. *12:16TopherGopherDeveloped by Rovio, available on most devices, and came out a few years ago. Features birds. *Um *12:16GuessItTimerBot30 seconds remaining. *12:17TopherGopherBirdies *No *um *uh *12:17GuessItTimerBot15 seconds remaining. *12:17TopherGopherAngry *12:17GuessItTimerBot10 seconds remaining! *12:17TopherGopherAngry Birds *12:17GuessItTimerBot5 seconds remaining! *4! *3! *2! *12:17TopherGopherDINGDING *DING *12:17Da NerdThe score is at 6 - 7! *If B gets this one right, it will be a tie! *If not, A wins the game! *A, tell your category. *12:18TopherGopherUm *phone *descriptors needed? *12:18Da NerdPhone is not an acceptable category for the final rounds. *12:19TopherGopherWhat is *Movie? *Song? *Yeah, song sounds good *12:19Da NerdSong? *12:19TopherGopherYeah *12:20Da NerdRequired info will be artist, album, year, genre, and record company. *Are you ready? *12:20TopherGopherHold on *12:20Da NerdIf it is a single, album name is not required. *Ready? *12:21TopherGopherYeah *12:21GuessItTimerBotThe second final round will begin in 3... *The second final round will begin in 2... *The second final round will begin in 1... *TIMER START *45 seconds remaining. *12:22TopherGopherAvicii, single, 2011, progressive house, Universal. *12:22GuessItTimerBot30 seconds remaining. *12:22TopherGopherUm *Avicii? *Uh *12:22GuessItTimerBot15 seconds remaining. *12:22TopherGopherI should know this *uh *12:22GuessItTimerBot10 seconds remaining! *5 seconds remaining! *4! *3! *2! *1! *12:22TopherGopheridk *12:22GuessItTimerBotTime is up! *12:22TopherGopherLevels *12:22Da NerdA wins the game! *With a score of 6 - 8! *12:23TopherGopherSo, how long is the game *12:23Da Nerdidk *a while *i guess *Tune in every Friday night for another episode of *GUESS IT! * *theme plays* Category:Blog posts